Lady Killer
by Chizz-Wiz of BL
Summary: Atem was the player in Domino. Yet men and women always came back for more when he dumped them. He's pratically had everyone in our school in bed. Well whatever it's none of my buisness, all I need to do is stay away from the guy for 2-years, right?
1. Chapter 1

Another story Yip-pe!

**Ch-1 Level Down**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuugi<em> POV<em>**

Great another crying girl in this school thanks to you know who. But whatever she'll be chasing him again by Tuesday like every other sucker here. I mean what do

people see in this guy, cant they see he's using them for his own amusement. If he comes unto me I promise you...oh wait sorry where are my manners. My name is

Yuugi Moto, and the sleeve ball I'm talkin about name is Atem. He's went out with everyone in this school, literally...well not everyone, there's still me and my friends Ryou,

Joey, Mai, and Tristan. I cant say Tea cause she's going out with him as we speak. Ugh, they just started going out like, three minutes ago and their already cooped

up in the corner making out, jeeve talk about going to fast. Okay I love Tea like a big sister so I'll try to convince her one more time about dumping Atem, and if that

work... well let's just hope it does.

* * *

><p><strong>Regular POV<strong>

When Yuugi talked to Tea about her boyfriend, lets just say it was kinda what he expected, Tea not listening to reason. By the end of the week Tea was running down the hall with tears in her eyes. Watching his always upbeat and strong friend cry her heart out was like a small rip in Yuugi's heart. He wanted to hurt the man that caused his friend pain, but Tea came first. He walked into an empty classroom where she had run off to. When Tea heard footsteps she turned around to see Yuugi, her gaze fell to the ground ashamed expecting an_ I told you _so to be coming in any minute. But was suprised to have a hand russling her hair in comfort. More tears welled up inside her as she buried her face into her best friend's shoulder and cried like no tomorrow. Yuugi just waited patiently not worried about his next class, untill he knew she would be alright.

Soon it was saturday and Yuugi had nothing to do that night. He called Joey and asked if he would want go to the arcade, it was a little bit of a shock when he declined. 'Sorry Yug but were all going out to the new club _Level Down_' Joey said. 'What? and you wasn't going to tell me'? Yuugi said a little hurt. 'Well let's face it buddy clubs aren't really your thing' Joey said. 'Well we'll see about that then, I see you guys outside the club at 10, cool'? Yuugi said confidently. 'Okay, see you in thirty minutes bud' Joey said then hung up. Yuugi started to get ready, and was now dressed in white leather pants that adored his feminine legs, with a black vest that showed his curves, and black boots along with black arm band.

_**Yuugi POV**_

Okay I don't really like complimenting on how I look but if I do say so myself, I do look good. And Joey says the clubs' not my scene, yea right. When I arrived at the club,

I spotted Tea waving my way. When we all went in my first impression was that tomorrow my ears were going to be ringing, thank God it was going to be a sunday.

We spotted a table and headed towards it. I have to say the club wasn't all bad. It had good dancing music, lighting, and atmosphere. By the look on Tea's face I

knew she wanted to dance. Tea had gotten up and pulled me towards the dance floor. She was so graceful, but of course if your trying to get into a dance institute

you have to be able to know how to dance. But don't think I'm not good either, dancing comes to me like food comes to Joey's stomach. After five songs I was

spent, so I offered to get us some drinks. Did not know how much I would regret it untill a certain tanned play-boy came up to me at the bar_. Why me_? was all I could

think, before he sat next to me.

* * *

><p>Hope you like, I think it could have been better. So any helpful advice would be VERY appreciated.<p>

Thx guyz:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thx 4 the advice guyz:J

**Ch 2- Fox in Disguise**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuugi <em>POV<em>**

Why me? Why, out of all the people in this club you have to bother me? 'Hey there kitten' the jerk said. Belive me when I say I wanted to give him a slug in the face.

I was releaved when the bartender came. 'What can I get you sirs?' 'Sex on the beach for me and a Virgin Mary for my little friend, on me he said' Okay that's it.

'I am more than capable for buying my own drink' I said. But he still had that stupid grin on his face that irritated the hell out of me. You know when you want to punch a certain person but you know you shouldn't cause it's ''wrong'', and then it makes you want to punch the person even more. Yeah, well that's me right now.

'How 'bout when we get our drinks we find a quiet place and get to know eachother he says.'And here comes the pick-ups. When our drinks came a plan came to me.

Oh this was gonna be good, but don't think I'm gonna tell you, that would make it boring. I stood up then plopped myself in his lap so that we were face-to-face.

'Oh aren't we just a little daring' the playboy said with a smirk. I tried not to give a sickend face. 'Won't your girlfriend...what's her name, Tea be upset?' I asked.

I supprised myself with my acting skills. 'Who?' he said then the bastard started to grope me. Now that was the last straw. I leaned in to kiss him, while reaching for his drink. Before we could 'kiss' I spilled the drink on top of his spiked head

When I saw his eyes bulged out it was priceless. I couldn't take but held back my laughter, but at the price of hurting my ribs. 'Why dont you go pick-up someone whos' actually desperate enough to go out with.' I said then proudly walked of to my friends.

**Yami _POV_**

What the hell just happend? One minute I'm about to kiss some cutie and get lucky, then the next I got alchohol running down my face. I turned around and I saw 'my' kitten laughing his brains out with I'm thinking are his friends.

He turns my way then sticks out his tounge. What the hell? 'Sir do you want a towel?' the bartender said to me. 'No' I said then got up. Just when I'm about to walk over to kitten's table a sworm of men and women came up to my face.

'Are you okay?' 'Can you belive what that midget did.' 'How dare he do that to Ouji-sama (prince)'. Was all I heard. No one and I mean NO ONE has ever resisted me, and especially never like that.

This deserves some looking into. But this means I'm going to have to talk to Seto, oh well. I can still hear kitten laughing to no end any time soon.I see my little kitten is actually fox in disguise. And I'm the hunter who's capture and devour him.

* * *

><p><strong>Regular <em>POV<em>**

After the club Yuugi and the gang retired for the night. With Yuugi not being able to drop his smile after ceasing the laughter, he slept with a smile on his face. The next day was welcoming. When Yuugi woke up he still had a smile on his face, he started worrying it might get stuck that way if he didn't stop. He went downstairs and was greeted with the smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. His grandfather gave a big smile and hug before saying 'Good morning Yuugi, how's my wonderful grandson this morning?' he said cheerfully. But Yuugi wasn't buying it. 'What's the catch Grandpa?' he said. Grandpa gave a hurt look on his face. 'What cant I give my grandson a good beakfest and hug without an ulterior motive' the sly old man said. Yuugi gave him a look that said to come clean. Grandpa sighed then said 'I'm going to Eygpt on an archelogical dig.' 'That's great Grandpa, when do we leave?' 'Well_ I _leave tommorow' he said. 'I'm so excited, I need to go pack' Yuugi said. Yuugi loved goin to Eygpt with his grandfather for one of his expeditions. Before his grandpa could say a word he bolted up the stairs to his room.

Grandpa sighed and sat down then started to count. 'In three, two, one' SLAM 'and here it comes.' 'Wait what do you mean _I _leave tommorow, he said enraged. 'I mean that I'll be leaving and you'll be staying in Domino. 'But I don't want to stay' he said like a child. 'Well I'm not pulling you out of school that's for sure, It'll only be for two-weeks' grandpa reasured. Yuugi knew that it made sense but still was upset about it. He gave up then nodded his head relunctantly. 'Good, now lets eat before it gets cold' Grandpa said, then they got back to their meal. ''Well at least I had a good time before this happend'' Yuugi said trying to think of positive things.

* * *

><p>To be honest I imprevise alot. Did not know this would be so hard.<p>

But anyway please comment:3


	3. I Just Dug my Own Grave

Hey sorry it's been like 4ever guyz, I've been 'grounded' and then after that was my B-day!

But anyway enjoy:3

**Ch. 3- I Just Dug my Own Grave**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuugi <em>POV<em>**

I cant belive it, he really left me here. He gets to go to Egypt and discover missing artifacts, while I'm stuck here with a sex-addicted maniac breathen down my neck.

Oh you think I'm over-exaggerating? Every class that I've been to so far Atem has been sittin right behind me blowing on my neck. On all those romance movies you'd think it be pleasant, well let me tell you it felt like a spider was giving me a hairy hug... sorry I almost puked.

You don't know how much joy I got when the lunch bell rung, you better belive when I say I was gone in a heartbeat. I met Joey and the others at our usual spot under the Sakura tree. It was always so peaceful there.

Well it _was _always peaceful untill you know who arrived, thank Kami that Tea was sick today, I wouldn't want to tramatize her with the blood bath we're about to make.

'Hey there kitten' Atem said. It's okay Yuugi if you just ignore him he'll go awa...oh great now he's sitting next to me, whoever made the silent treatment seriously needs to get out and meet people like Atem and know their little _trick _is not cuttin it anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Atem <em>POV<em>**

I finally got some information on my little fox, and it's all thanks to Seto.

***FLASHBACK***

_'Seto you know eveyone in the school right'? asked Atem. 'Correction, I know everyone in the school that intrigues me' Seto said while typing on his labtop. 'Well then you this person' 'And who is this person I ask dear cousin' Seto asked with false concern. 'It's a kid with the same color of hair as mine, he has amethyst eyes and-' Atem was cut off._

_'His name's Yuugi Muoto, class 5B, age 16, lives with his grandfather, top five ranking test scores and way out of your league my dear idiot cousin' Seto said with a smirk on his face that was aimed at Atem._

_'What? He's out of my leauge, I've had rich and married men and women, actors and actresses, high ranking buisness officials and you say this highschooler is out of my leauge, please I've got mayor Wong licking the dirt off my left boot' Atem said snidely. 'Yeah well Yuugi's not them, and dont even try to seduce him' Seto said warningly._

_'And why cant I'? Atem asked. 'Because Yuugi is my friend and the best friend of my boyfriend and if you do something he'll tell Joey and then Joey will cut me off and that makes a not so pleasant Seto Kaiba.' he said eyes darkening. 'Trust me it's not like you were that pleasant to begin with' Atem said under his breath._

_'Well anyway thanks for the info. Seto, see you at school'. 'Wait, what do you plan on doing with that information may I ask' Seto asked with one eyebrow up. 'Little this and a little that, make myself lucky nothing for you to worry about' as he said that he ran out the door and could here his cousin yell 'Atem, you better leave this one alone!'._

***FLASHBACK OVER***

* * *

><p>Yeah Seto was a big help on information, I'll make sure to put the extra things I learned to good use aswell. 'So kitten-' 'Yuugi my name is not kitten, it's Yuugi' he said while cutting me off, not that it bothered me he looks cute when he's all mad.<p>

'Yuugi, I was wondering if you would like to go see the new Twilight movie'? I dont know if I said anything special but those pretty eyes of his just lit up like a christmas tree. 'Come on Yug I know you like that vampire stuff but would you really go with this guy'? Joey asked while pointing at me, and he's Seto's boyfriend? it must be the sex, their like polar opposites.

**Yuugi _POV_**

Okay I was a little wary about this but come on anyone who knows me knows I will _never _turn down anything to do with vampires...well unless their shady and I get the feeling they might have ulterior motives. Huh, maybe I shouldn't go out with him?

'Of course I'll go with you' wait didn't I just I wasn't going to go? 'When will you pick me up?' What the hell is my mouth doing? 'I'll get you at 9:35, where do you live'? he asked. Dont tell him where you live you dumbass 'Dome street, you'll see a gameshop and that's where I live' and you tell him. Ladies and gentlemen I have officialy just dug my own grave.

* * *

><p>I bet you didn't see that comin did you, of course you didn't (cause I know I sure didn't) I do not own Twilight, I'm a highschooler I don't even own a car.<p>

But thank you again for being patient guyz

Well comment and leave advice if you want and look out 4 the next chapter ;


	4. Snapped

Hey guyz sorry for the wait.

**Ch. 4 -Snapped**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuugi<strong> _**Pov**_

Okay for all you who think this is a date, let me be the first to say your dead wrong. This is just my free ticket to see the movie THAT'S ALL!

I mean sure, were at the movies together, he's buying me candy and soda, sitting next to eachother, holding han... oh my Kami he's holding my hand.

No it's okay Yuugi, this is all to watch the movie, and when it's over you can break his hand and go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Atem <em>Pov<em>**

I see my little fox isn't letting go of my hand, he's definitley going to be in my bed by the end of next week. I put my arm around him and pull him closer.

He started to tense up, ha I might have him in my bed sooner than I thought, and Seto thought he was different well we'll see about that.

The movie was almost over, and you know you have to take advantage of dark places. So I slid my hand down to his waist and went inside his shirt.

He was as still as a statue while his eyes were on the movie, I guess he really want's me huh, well I cant disapoint now can I?

He's all mine, I think it's time to eat him up dont you think?

* * *

><p><strong>Yuugi <em>Pov<em>**

He put his arm around me, my body tensed because I had used ever fiber of my being not to break his arm, and I know people always say that but I never thought I could ever feel that way. So I concentrated on the movie.

It was going well. But then when the movie was almost over he slid his hand down to my waist, went under my shir,t and started to rub my skin.

I literally froze. The movie ended and people were leaving. But I couldn't move. I wonder if I could go to jail for attempt murder if I'm a minor.

When everyone was gone, Atem tried to lift my shirt. I never thought this would happen, but something in me snapped.

The next thing I knew, I had Atem's wrist in my hand, it seemed to be broken, and I heard myself say. 'If you ever touch me again, I will break your other hand and bury you ten-feet under'.

Now in all honesty I scared myself, but not because I said it, but because I knew I could do it.

* * *

><p>Okay Yuugi scares me...huh I never thought I would ever say that.<p>

Well anyway, please review.

It's been awhile since I starting writing this so I hope I got their characters right.


	5. Let's Bet on It

Im glad ch. 4 was a success let's see if ch. 5 will be aswell!

**Ch. 5- Let's Bet on It**

* * *

><p><strong>Atem <em>Pov (Tuesday)<em>**

Well that couldn't have gone any better, I'm lucky my hand wasn't broken. If he squeezed any tighter I might not of had a hand.

Screw little fox, that boy's a fox demon, oh but dont think I'm going to give up, not after the bet I made yesterday.

***FLASHBACK***

_'You see, I told you not to mess with Yuugi'. 'Shut it Seto, you didn't tell me he was a psychopath'. 'I guess this means you wont be trying to pick him up anymore right'?_

_'Are you kidding, no one has ever turned me down and it's not going to start now, not even by this little demon'. 'Oh really? Care to make a bet on that little cousin'?_

_'You think I cant do it?' 'Yes. You see Yuugi would never fall for someone like you, and that's why I'm certain I'll win.' 'Okay then, what's the catch'?_

_'If you cant get Yuugi to sleep with you by next monday, you'll have to announce to the whole school your most embarrasing secret, and you cant lie about it because I know what it is'._

_'Fine. And if I win'? 'Okay, let's pretend you have a chance. But if by the tiniest chance you'll win, I'll do the same.' 'And, you'll have to go cold turkey on sex for a month.'_

_'WHAT!' 'You heard me' 'F-Fine, it's not like you'll win.' 'So it's a deal'? 'Yeah deal.'_

**_*FLASHBACK OVER*_**

* * *

><p><strong>Atem <em>Pov<em>**

I am not going to lose this bet, but I dont know how I'm going to win it either. So my charm doesn't work on him huh? Well then let's try a new tactic now shall we.

Oh speak of the devil, and he's alone perfect. Well time to go to work, wish me luck my little kittens.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuugi <em>Pov<em>**

Okay dont ask me why but I feel 3% bad about what I did to Atem. I know I know I shouldn't care but no matter how much of a sleezeball someone is, you shouldn't threaten their lives.

Oh man here he comes. Just tell him your sorry for what you said and then jet. 'Um Yuugi' what no more 'kitten'? I guess their is room for improvement. 'What' I said.

'I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did. It's just I'm so use to people going along with what I do, I guess I thought that's what everyone wants.' Now this is a shocker.

''Atem the lady killer'' is actually apologizing for his actions. 'Yuugi I really do like you, and to prove it I'll take you out anywhere you want'. Yep he's definitley up to something, but I'm going to make him regret those word.

'Okay, we can go to a restaurant and you'll pay for everything, how's that sound'? There's no way he'll agree to that, just turn back into a player and leave me alone.

'Okay' WHAT? 'Your seriously going to pay for everything'? 'If it's to prove that I've changed to you, I'll do anything'. And I thought I was a good actor.

'O-okay then, pick me up at eight tonight' I'll make sure your bank account reaches zero. 'Okay see you then'.

* * *

><p><strong>Atem <em>Pov<em>**

Ha. ''I'll do anyting to prove that I've changed'', oh I'll change alright. I'll be changing targets as soon as I'm done with you. How's that for change.

* * *

><p>I can't belive this, he is the biggest jerk I've ever seen.<p>

Please review and watch out for the next chapter.


	6. Our Unmatched Fire

Hey guyz hope you enjoy!

**Ch. 6- Our Unmatched Fire**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuugi (Tuesday 6:45)<strong>

Okay I know some of you think it's a bad idea for me to be going out with Atem, and I know your right. But he says he's ''changed'', and we all know that's a super sized bowl of crap.

So that's why I'm teaching him a lesson, but who says I cant teach him a lesson and not get free stuff while doing it? Please, I'm not wasting hours of my life and not get anything out of it.

But anyway I have fifteen minutes to pick an outfit and all my clothes aren't cuttin it. I need to make Atem want me even more to expose the phony he really is.

Wait I got the perfect outfit. For my last birthday I got a hot outfit courtesy of Joey and Tristan. I never wore it, but this could be a great chance for a test drive don't ya think.

* * *

><p><strong>Atem (6:57)<strong>

_'**don't forget that little bet we had Atem' said Seto on the phone.**_

_'I won't, you just better prepare yourself, and get all the time you can with your little boy-toy' said Atem._

**_'Atem, watch it!' warned Seto._**

'_gotta go, I'm at my ''date's'' house' Atem said before he hung up._

I have to say living in a game shop is kind've cool, but more importantly the person inside of it is what I need to concentrate on. I walked up to the closed door sign and knock on the door. I waited a couple of second before the door opened.

If you could see this then you could truly understand what's happening in my mind. Right now I just want to skip my two-weeks and jump this boy right now.

'Fox' was wearing black pants, that seemed if you touched it you would feel silk, and it hugged he's legs like a second skin. I licked my lips out of an old habit I thought I broke. But it doesn't stop there.

He had on a red velvet shirt that made a 'V' so you could see some of his chest, and a vest that showed his _delicous_ curves. Oh I was going to enjoy him thourely in the _very _near future.

I looked back at his face and said smoothly 'Shall we get going then'? 'Lead the way' he said then we headed for my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuugi <em>Pov<em>**

I opened the door and saw Atem. I must say he almost looks like someone I could actually date, to bad I know he's true character and hate his guts from the inside-out.

I caught he's eyes tracing my body. Jeeze man eyes-up-here. Then I saw him lick his lips, okay I guess this means without a doubt he likes what he see's. He _finally _looks at my face and said 'Shall we get going then'?

Huh, I was waiting for you to stop your little eye show you sex-crazed freak is what I _would_ say. 'Lead the way' is what I really said. Then he walked me to his car then we drove of to wherever he's taking me.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal <em>Pov<em>**

Atem and Yuugi arrived at the dance club in town called ''_Renegade''. _When they entered they saw people dancing to Salsa. 'I didn't know they played this music' said Yuugi. Usually teenagers come here on fridays and weekdays.

'Yeah, normally when we get here they play our kind of music, but that's why I brought you here' said Atem. 'Weren't you supposed to take me to a restauraunt'? asked Yuugi with one eyebrow up.

'It is a restaraunt, just one you can dance in' Atem said slyly. They walked over to a table and ordered drinks. Yuugi couldn't help but look at the other people and want to dance, but he'd be damned if he ever danced with the groper he's with.

A man then came up to Yuugi, he looked about twenty and was very handsome. 'Would you mind if I asked you to dance'? he asked. 'Ah, actually I do' interupted Atem.

'Well I don't' said Yuugi, and he got up and joined the other man.

* * *

><p><strong>Atem <em>Pov<em>**

How the hell am I supposed to seduce Fox if he's dancin with some punk. But I must say I like the view, I never cared much for Salsa but if it makes Fox move his hips like that, I can get use to bringing all my other dates here.

My little sly Fox isn't the only one who can dance. I get up and ask some girl to dance. I must say she had a good body, but it paled to my little Fox. People started to change partners and I ended up with a another girl, she looked better than the last one, after this whole bet is over I need come here more often.

When we switched partners again guess who I got. Yes I have Fox as my partner, we started to dance and I have to say he's better than I thought. I noticed that people started to form a large circle and only we were dancing.

I spun Fox and watched as he moved his hips. His movement were as fluid as the gentle water, but I knew inside there was fire larger than anyone could imagine, and only mine's could match it and make a fire that can never be exstinguished.

When the song ended there were claps all around us, and we took bows like people do in plays. It was unexpected but I had fun.

It's to bad I'm not interested in _this_ kind of fun.

* * *

><p>Hope U liked and review please!<p>

See-ya! ;]


	7. Belive in Change

Hey my fellow yaoi freaks!

*Ducks from flying soda can*

-**Yuugi**- _I told you to stop being lazy Chizzie_

Stay out of this Yug, as quote from one my favorite tv stars _''**I got** **this''**_

-**Yuugi**- _Yea 'you got this' so you better not duck when that girl throws a beer bottle at you_

You say what now? *Turns to where Yuugi points and see's crazy girl*

HOLY SH... ***Break***

-**Yuugi**- _Please enjoy this chapter while I watch Chizz reap what she sowed_

**Ch. 7-Belive in Change**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuugi <em>Pov<em>**

Okay I have to admit I had fun dancing with Atem, but dont think my resolve has changed for a second. After we spent two hours at the club I told Atem I wanted to do a 'little' shopping.

When he said '_get anything you want' _I only kept thinking about how much he was going to want to eat those carelessly thrown words.

I made us stop at practically every food stand we came by. To my favorite shoe store were I got about four pairs of new boots. I even got him to buy me some girl shoes and shirts for the trouble he caused Tea.

But still I have to make him want me so I saved the best for last.

* * *

><p><strong>Atem <em>Pov<em>**

Did I actually say I was having fun on this date with this Demon Fox? He's got me spending money from left to right, even some girl stuff which I dont even know what's that for.

Oh great another store what else am I gonig to have the honor of buying. No, no I have to be charming the sooner he belives I've _'changed' _the sooner I have him in my bed naked.

Huh, and as soon as I'm done with him I'm going to pay a little visit to his little albino friend. While I was lost in my daydream I heard fox say '_Well what do you think'?_

I look at him and I think me dick stood in attention like a soilder. That little cunning fox. I dont know what he's trying to do to me, but if it's constantly trying to get me erect then he's doing his job.

Fox came out the dressing room with black leather pants that showed the outline of those damn sexy legs. He wore a black vest that barely reached his naval and showed those oh so delicious curves he has, and the new black boots I boots I bought him.

I gulped and I could tell without looking my _'little friend' _pointed in Yuugi's direction like a cannon ready to set off when he turned to check his sides.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuugi <em>Pov<em>**

Oh this is too rich. As soon as I come out I see Atem's_ 'buddy' _trying to break free from his pants, I thought it was going to break.

Then when I turned I purposely acted oblivious to when he watching me and when his '_friend' _turned straight at me, I'm starting to belive _'You think with your dick'_ is more than an expression.

By the end of shopping I swore that Atem was a little to happy when he was buying me some more leather, hell he threw in some black chokers and a chain to hang off my pants.

When we got to the game shop my stomach was full and I had eight shopping bags in my hands. I wouldn't mind doing this date again as long it ends with me getting stuff in the process.

Atem helped me with my bags to the door and then said _'I had a good time Yuugi I hope we can do it again. I want to proove to you that I have changed' _he said sincerily.

Yeah sure you did, that's why I see a bulge in your pants... *sigh* well, then again he didn't complain and it _was _my goal to get him like this.

I belive everyone can change, so Arrrgh! I cant belive I'm going to say this 'Yea that would be nice'. Oh God what did I just do. I went inside the shop after that not even wanting to look at his face anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Atem <em>Pov<em>**

I was suprised that Fox said yes. Dont tell me he's actually starting to belive I've changed. Ha, ha ha! Oh this is too easy and I thought he was going to be a challenge!

Your right Seto he is 'different from everyone else'. Difference is, he played hard to get and that he has a wonderful bet tied to him, a bet I dont plan to lose.

And dont think your gonna get off easily Yuugi, for all the trouble you caused me I'm gonna make you fall hard for me, and when I de-wing you in my bed you'll see your just trash like everyone else I had.

I can no longer hide the grin on my face as I drive away. I wonder what's gonna happen tommorow, but for right now I'm gonna head back for a certain red-head I saw at the dance club.

* * *

><p>Well the good news is I'm not dead, the bad news is I'm gonna kill Yuugi for not helping me.<p>

But anyway review please and this time I wont take forever to write the next because it will be here between now and Tuesday!

Also I have a new story in mind so look out for that one! C-ya!


	8. Three Voices are better than One

Hey guyz I'm sorry for the long wait. But my computer crashed and I had to wait to get a new one. But I hope you like the chapter.

**Ch. 8- Three Voices are better than One**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuugi <em>Pov<em>**

I think I've finally lost my bonkers ladies and gentlemen. I'm starting to hear voices inside my head. I've been hearing them sense morning and I'm about to check myself in a looney bin in a minute.

It's about the same damn topic, and I bet you who It's about to my displeasure. Well if you dont it's Atem-freakin-Moon.

One voice is saying to give Atem a chance. While the other (who I'm starting to like more) is saying to go further and hurt Atem like he hurt the others.

While having this insane inner battle amongst myself, ''lover-boy'' decided to pop up making the debate even more heated.

'Hey Yuugi are you are you alright'? asked Atem. 'Just peachy' I said trying to hide my sarcasm. Atem just looked at me with his stupid, intimidating,...sexy smile on his face.

AHHHHH! That did not just come out! oh God I'm going to check myself in cause apparently I'm going insane!

'So Yuugi, I know we just went out yesterday but I was thinkin we could go out again tonight'? he asked breaking me out of my crazy filled thoughts.

'O-okay, where are we going'? I silently curse myself for stuttering. 'Well first were gonna go to a real restaraunt, and then the rest is a surpprise' he said playfully.

The voices in my head left me more confused on what I should do about Atem, so what should I do?

* * *

><p><strong>Atem <em>Pov<em>**

Fox looked confused, and he kept having weird expressions on his face like he was having an inner battle.

And I can take a wild guess on who he's thinking about. Ha ha! This is to much, this little idiot is to easy. I should have bet Seto untill the next day to sleep with this kid.

He's probably thinking if I'm playing him or not, which I definitly am but he's not gonna know that. I cant wait.

To have Fox completely in love with me, then to have him on my Satin sheets completely naked and vulnerable, and take that delicious virginity of his(he sighed with a sick smile on his face, then began to smirk like a shark) ...ha ha and then throw back in his face like the two dollar whore he'll feel like.

_That _is the day I'm waiting patiently for, and the day I'll win this bet. And the best part is I get to do it again and again after I'm done with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guyz sorry again I've not written stories and that the chapter was short.<strong>

**But i will be longer next time.**

**And also which voice do you agree with?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I was suprised by how many review I had, and also flattered**

**Well summer is over and I need to go back to work!**

**Ch. 9- The Romance/Cheat Card**

* * *

><p><strong>Atem <em>Pov<em>**

Now where to take Fox, well girls like expensive things so expensive restaraunt? No way, not letting him burn a hole in my pocket again. Maybe somewhere sappy...yeah a little restaraunt with private booth, after a night walk in the park, drive him home,...fuck him till he screams Holy Mary.

No, no bad Atem not good to think like that... you kiss _then _you fuck duh! Man why does there have to be romance, why not just straight fucking?

'_Hello earth to Atem' _said Seto

'Huh...what?' I say

_'I said where do you plan to take Yuugi'? _he asked.

'To ''_Rosemens'' _' I say smugly

_'Ha playing the lovey dovey card huh'? _he says with his own smugness

'Well I am getting him to fall in love eith me' I say

_'Yeah we'll see how that works out for you' _he says

Just then the last bell rings. I walk to Yuugi's locker looking more than fuckable to my not so small friend. 'Hey Yuugi' I say putting on my ''nice guy'' face. He turns and I see a faint line of pink across his face and realize he's blushing. Oh this bet will end sooner than I thought it would.

Fox and I walked to the school entrance then seperated to get ready for our ''date''. For all the work I'm putting in this boy I'm making sure he wont stand the morning after I fuck him, but before I ditch him I'll do it again.

Hey it's a win-win...well at least for me I fuck one night and the next morning then drop him so that when I'm leaving he cant move, well at least thats figured out. Hey he'll get somthing out of it to dont worry, he'll get the fucking best sex of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuugi <em>Pov<em>**

It's 8:00, I hear a knock at the door. I finished just in time, I'm wearing dark blue skinny jeans and black shin high boots, a white wife beater shirt with with black vest on top.

I open the door and Atem I must say looks h-hot. Black pants, boots, and black dress shirt. I dont have to see to know I'm blushing a little. I dont think it's, it could the first voice flipping swithches in my body...yeah I like that let's blame it own that!

As we walk to his car I have a feeling he's staring at my ass, so I sway a little so not to make it obvious but still sexy enough. Then I thought I heard a groan but it could have been my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Atem <em>Pov<em>**

We pull up to ''_Rosemens'' _and are immediatly seated to a private booth_. _When we sit down is when I 100% aware of what's happening. All the way hear I couldn't get that beutiful ass out of my head.

At first I thought he did it on purpose but that was quickly forgotten while I watched them dance, a low groan escaped my lips but I got lucky cause he didn't seem to hear it.

Soon, very very soon that ass will be facing me while I pound it as punishment for tempting me so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuugi <em>Pov<em>**

Dinner was actually good but if he thought just because the prices are lower here didn't mean I still wouldn't find a to burn that wallet (Yuugi and 2nd voice high 5).

After dinner he took me to the park for a walk. So he's going for the romance card or his wallet needs some time to recover from today and our last date together.

While I'm thinking I feel my hand in another. I look down and I see it's Atem's, well of course it's Atem's who else would it be Einstein?

I let him continue to hold my hand while he spoke about something I kept listened half-heartely to. Why is Atem doing this? thee's no way he's doing this cause he likes me. There has to be a reason. But why do I keep wishing there isn't?

Atem walks me home all the way to the front step.

'Thanks for going out eith me again Yuugi' he said

'_No problem... see you tommorow' _I say and while I'm opening the door I feel wet lips on mine. When I finally registered what was happening it ended.

I dont know what happened after that I heard a _'Good night, Yuugi' _but I'm guessing that was Atem. Next thing I knew I'm sitting on my bed staring at my wall.

These voices feep puttung thoughts in my head as they argue about the last person I want to hear about right now. I t become too much and I need to let it out so I decide to call Ryou. When I have a problem he's the one I call if I cant handle it myself or if I know Joey wont be fair in his answer.

I need someone who wont judge me and to give good advice, and that person id Ryou.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope this chapter was enough to start off my return to writing stories.<strong>

**Again thank you for the reviews guys, and some of you who gave me tips on what I should think about putting in the story!**


	10. Damsel in Distress?

**Hey guyz...I will be completing one of my New Years Revolution which is to be committed!**

**So from now on I will be updating my stories every Wednesday(actually how you spell Wed. who knew?) and Saturday**

**But the twist is that no one(not even me) knows which story I'll update for those days.**

**Ch.10- Damsel in Distress?**

* * *

><p><strong>Atem <em>POV- <em>Thursday _(only 4 more days until bet's over)_**

I seem to be making progress with Fox slowly, but it's at a snails pace and I don't have that kind of time nor patience.

Should take him on another date?...no we already went on two in two days he'll just get even more suspicious and that'll just cause more reluctance and as I said I really do not have time for that. *sigh* what to do, what to do?

As I'm walking I see Yuugi's little albino friend. What was his name again...ah, who cares. I see him bend over to pick up something in a box. But the only thing I'm looking at is that little pert ass of his (doesn't realizes he licks his lips).

As I'm looking a that delicious ass it suddenly pops up to me, why not pretend to can save it? My head starts turning the wheels on how to execute my plan (chesire cat creepy grin taking up bottom half of his face).

It seems Yuugi isn't going to be so reluctant with me any more... in fact he's going to practically beg for me after this.

I see some wannabe _gangsters_ walking up to the school...I think I'll go say high (grin).

* * *

><p><strong>Yuugi <em>POV-(afterschool)<em>**

I still don't know what to make of that kiss last night...if you even call it a kiss, more like sneak attack on my lips.

But I talked to Ryou about _''the attack'' _and I'm feeling a less crazy...yeah who am I kidding I'm a freaking mess.*sigh*...wait a minute where is Ryou anyway? I look up at Joey and voice my question. '' _I don' know maybe he had to pee?'' _he said. _''Maybe your right'' _but I had a bad feeling.

We walk out to the school entrance and plan to just wait for him, but get this he's already at the front with three guys beating him u...wait what? Three guys with 50's hairdos are beating on one of my best friends?...**OH HELL NO!**

I didn't care how small I was, I ran up to one of them and kicked as hard as I could into his gonads. He cupped them and fell to his knees, with a high pitch shriek, and I made sure to bust a good one up side his head too.

Before I could do even more damage another one pushed me down hard, and I'm pretty sure my hand now has blood on it now. I wait for a punch to be dealt, but never feel one.

I look up to see Atem filleting the punk's ass. Then all of a sudden the guy just falls down with a bloodied face while the one I messed up scampered away awkwardly while still holding his little jewel.

My attention comes back when I see Atem holding his hand out to me, "_Are you alright?'' _he asks me, I nod my head and get up with the offered appendage.

I turn to help Ryou, walking over the third guy that apparently Joey beat up, and help stand up. _"Are you alright?'' _ I ask him. He nods his head and looks down in his arms when a small _mew _is heard. An adorable little white kitten was held in his arms and then it clicked, he didn't move because he was protecting it.

I ask where he found it. _'' In a box down the street'' _he replied with a big smile but winced a little from a forming bruise on his cheek.

Joey went with Ryou to make sure he got home alright while I planned to go the opposite way back home. _"I can give you a ride Yuugi" _I heard Atem say. _"No t-thanks Atem"** (**_**what's with the stuttering Yuugi you got a speech impediment or something? )** Shut it Voice 2!

_"Yes you are, I got a first-aid kit in my car and it looks like your gonna need one for your hand''_ he says, then pushes me inside. After he sprays disinfectant **(it hurt like a mother too!)** he begins to wrap it. _"Thanks for helping us out Atem, but you know you didn't have to do that" _I said.

_"Yes I did" _he says still concentrating on my hand even after he finished. I was confused and I could tell it the question showed on my face because he said looking straight into my eyes "_Because you were in it, and I never want to see you in pain". _

Before I knew it he did that little sneak attack again, and after a good thirty seconds I-I responded.

We were k-kissing **(making out)** for about five or six minutes before he drove me home. Before I got out his car though he asked for another date tomorrow night, when I said _''sure'' _he pecked my lips then drove away.

I hate the feelings growing in my chest, I want them to stop...but I know they wont.

* * *

><p><strong>Atem <em>POV-(after leaving Yuugi)<em>**

_**"**Ha ha ha ha ha, oh my G-ha ha hod!" _He didn't suspect a thing and now he's letting me kiss him? Ha ha ha, I can't stop laughing this is too rich.

If anyone hasn't caught on to what I did yet **(which you probably did)** I paid those punks to beat Snowflake's ass so I could swoop down and ''_save''_ him in front of Yuugi.

But I got to admit Fox really lived up to his name **(that he gave him)** as a demon. Kicking the idiot in the balls was really ruthless.

That didn't deter me though, I ended up saving his and Snowflake's ass **(though I wouldn't mind doing the opposite to both)** and got better results out of it.

**_Because you were in it, and I never want to see you in pain,_** Ha, I pulled that crap right out of my ass and he still took it. If I knew sweet talking with lame lines was all it took for him to start putting out some, I would how lowered my standards a little instead of raising them.

*sigh* but there is something I regret though **(shocker isn't it, I'm not heartless you know!)** now I'll have to wait till Snowflake heals up before I pound him, or maybe I should take him from behind so I wont see that bruised face...hey I never said my heart was that big to begin with.

But I can show you what is big later *_wink*._

* * *

><p><strong>Now that was something.<strong>

**I cant believe what Atem did to Ryou, and I'm worried about Yuugi *sigh***

**Thanks for reading guyz and don't forget to review and as always if you want leave some tips and/or ideas for this story they are always appreciated!**

**Well that's it review and thanks again for the resilient forced patience :)**


End file.
